Risa Kolacke
In 2014, Risa Kolacke (originally spelled "Klacke") was the team leader for the Aqua Turbo. Risa drives a blue '64 Impala SS in World Race 2.0 and she makes a decent 4th place, but in the next 2 races, World Race Championship and World Race Finale, she made miserable placings of 18th and 8th, not good for a team leader. It was later revealed that Risa is a trained scuba diver and muscle car circuit driver during her free time. 2015 In World Race 2015, Risa Kolacke became a part of the Comets Team. In that race she made an extremely good placing of 12th. .]] Wisconsin Special 2 Risa Kolacke appears in Wisconsin Special 2 racing inside a car shared by 7 other people (Joe Klacke, Janet Kornhoff, William Kornhoff, Alleigha Quibar, Allie Quibar and Kaycee). It is unknown if she was the driver but it is likely she is since she is the first listed name. World Race 2015: Part 2 In World Race 2015: Part 2 Risa reverts back to her 2015 car, her GMC Tow Truck. She now races on The Violet Rose team. There she was sponsored by John Deere and got a rather bad placing of 28th. By the time of this race her last name's spelling was fixed to "Risa Kolacke", much like the names of the other "Klacke's". 'Rise Kolacke' Main Article: Rise Kolacke World race Series 2016 (Rio) Risa Kolacke reappears in World Race Series 2016, driving a Dodge Super Bee in the Leg 1 Rio race. She almost won the race and some say she would have if there was a third lap to the race. She instead gets 2nd place and is regarded as one of the best racers in the 2016 series and seems to have greatly strengthened her driving skill since 2014. Driver Gallery nb m.PNG fgdfggdfgdsfg.PNG|Approaching the final stretch on Lap 1 RIISSA.PNG|A few yards behind the Gilmore sisters dfdsfgdfg.PNG|They prepare to "re-pass" Risa after Lap 2 begins rttdrt.PNG World Race 2016 (Laguna Seca) Risa Kolacke returns in Leg 2 Race #1 of World Race Series 2016 driving a Bugatti EB110. She gets another incredible placing of 2nd, which puts her on the roster for the finale race of Leg 3. She drives very calm and collected, keeping 2nd almost the entire race but couldn't catch William Kornhoff. Driver Gallery bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuues houseeeeeeeeeeeeeee.PNG|Before the race dsgdsgdfgg.PNG|At the straightaway in front of Gary Kornhoff dfgdsgdgdgf.PNG|Approaching s-turn with a rear view MAZDARACEWAY.PNG|Barreling down the S-turn yellowditaance.PNG|A view from Risa's hood cam of chasing after William Kornhoff. rocketshipcar.PNG|Risa in the dirt as she clips a turn. World Race 2016 (Finale Qualifying) Risa drove for the Qualifying event for the 2016 Finale in a Black Trans Am GTA. In the qualifying session she did not do very well, after encountering under-steer she flew off of the track and into the trackside tires and crashed, killing her track time. In the end her time was over 2 minutes long, earning her the starting position of last place (3rd). sfgncdfh.PNG|Risa on the WRS test track in Honduras utgckgkj.PNG|Risa understeers off the racetrack dgfsrg.PNG|Risa crashes into the trackside tires World Race 2016 (Finale) Risa starts in 3rd and thus gets a severe setback in winning the entire series. She drives the "Japan F1 Car". She seems to drive the car better than the Trans Am in Qualifying, as she overtakes Sherise Harvey during the race, marking the only real conflict and competition during the 2016 finale and the only overtake in the entirety of it. However, in the end she claimed 2nd place, meaning she didn't take the series' win home. Driver Gallery dfbgsdd.PNG|At race start sdfhth.PNG|Risa in 3rd as the drivers go through La Ceiba, Honduras fgsdheh.PNG dfgsdfsdfgsdfg.PNG|On the coastal highway ugfuy.PNG|Risa still in 3rd, trying to pass Sherise chrOme2.PNG tAndem.PNG|When the rain begins Risa begins to overtake Sherise drfthrfh.PNG red and orange.PNG|Risa struggles to stay ahead dgsdfgdfg.PNG|Risa and Sherise "neck and neck" thdferhrtfh.PNG|Risa in tandem with Sherise over the Choluteca Bridge HONDURASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.PNG|The drivers through the Honduran Mountains gsdgdegd.PNG|Risa crosses the line in 2nd World Race Series 2018: Race #2 Circuit De Spa Risa Kolacke makes her first appearance in the World Race Series 2018, driving a 1967 Eagle-Weslake T1G #3 F1 car in the leg 1 race #2 event at Circuit De Spa in Belgium. She started the race in 6th place and by the end she made it to 3rd place, qualifying her for leg 2 of the series. This race was Risa's first appearance after a year absence from the WRS. Gallery risa3.PNG|Risa behind Tomás Kain on the first lap risa4.PNG backfires.PNG|Risa's exhaust backfires on a straightaway World Race Series 2018: Race #3 Devil's Backbone Risa Kolacke re-appears in leg 2 of the 2018 series driving a black 1964 Chevrolet Impala SS on an airfield located in the outskirts of an Arkansas town by the name of Devil's Backbone. She starts in 5th place due to her previous placing, putting her just ahead of the 3rd place finisher at Road America, Ryan Allman. She drives very passively during the race but less aggressive than she did in Belgium, bringing her finishing placing to a crushing 7th place. This prompted her elimination from the series. Gallery sweet charger.PNG|A hood camera view from Risa's Impala on lap 1. arid desert.PNG|Grant Bowyer behind Risa after his crash with Tomás Kain. ewrgte.PNG World Race Series 2019: Race #4 Mount Panorama Circuit Risa Kolacke makes her sole World Race Series 2019 appearance within the Leg 1 race #4 event at Mount Panorama in Australia. In this race, she drives a 1991 BMW M3 and starts in 8th place with a qualifying time of 2:47:78. Risa decided to lay low in this race and ended up finishing in 7th place. While she did move up by one placement, she still finished too low to qualify for the Leg 2 finale race in Germany. As a result, Risa was promptly eliminated from the series. As displayed by her driver information card, Risa's car is equipped with a 214hp inline-4, her representative country is the USA and her gender is female. Gallery Risa Kolacke2.JPG|Risa's alternate driver information card ertwe4.JPG|Risa speeds past a trackside camera on Lap 1. airc.JPG|In-race text above Risa's car serves as a throwback to World Race Series 2016's Rio De Janeiro race. qwe3.JPG|Risa in 6th place on Lap 2, next to Anthony Culbreath Jr., Jayshaun Carobert and Denzel Daza. Trivia *In World Race 2015: Part 2, there was an accidental double driver named 'Rise Kolacke', driving Ken Cruze's Chevy HHR pickup for the Georgia Rebels team. Because Risa also drives in that same race, 'Rise' is treated as a separate driver. *Risa's 2016 Finale qualifying race time was accidentally displayed as a repeat of Sherise's in the video, so Risa's exact time is never shown, though it is widely excepted that it is vastly longer than the other 2 drivers'. *Risa's flag shown at the end of the 2016 finale was that of the United States. *If one looks closely and Risa's WRS 2016 Finale F1 car's number changes from 5 to 6 in the 2016 Finale video. *Risa's Trans Am in the WRS 2016 Finale qualifying event had the license plate "2FAST 4U", the same as Glenda Agcaoili in the WRS 2016 Leg 1 Silverstone race. *Risa does not appear in World Race Series 2017, rather odd considering her performance in World Race Series 2016. *Risa car in the 3rd race of World Race Series 2018, the black 1964 Impala SS, is a nod to her past as part of the Aqua Turbo and driving a blue 1964 Impala SS as team leader. *In World Race Series 2019's Mount Panorama race, Risa's BMW is the same make, model and color as Denzel Brown's in the same race. Category:Racers Category:Team Leaders Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Kolacke Racing Dynasty Category:Chevrolet Impala Drivers Category:GMC Drivers Category:Dodge Drivers Category:Dodge Super Bee Drivers Category:Bugatti Drivers Category:Bugatti EB110 Drivers Category:Pontiac Drivers Category:Pontiac Trans-Am Drivers Category:F1 Car Drivers Category:Eagle-Weslake F1 Car Drivers Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS 2014 Championship Category:WRS 2014 Finale Category:WRS 2015 Category:Wisconsin Special 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2016 Laguna Seca Category:WRS 2016 Finale Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Circuit De Spa Category:WRS 2018 Devil's Backbone Category:The Aqua Turbo Category:The Comets Category:The Violet Rose Category:BMW Drivers Category:BMW M3 Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama